


Герой

by comuto



Category: Abgeschnitten | Cut Off | Звонок мертвецу (2018)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comuto/pseuds/comuto
Summary: Маленький эпизод (где-то в начале последней трети фильма), описанный с точки зрения Ингольфа.





	Герой

Ночной зимний лес по ту сторону стекла убаюкивал, а не пугал – внутри машины было тепло и безопасно. Глаза слипались, тело требовало покоя. Херцфельд остановил машину:  
\- Оставайтесь в машине. Если через десять минут я не приду, вызывайте полицию, - сказал он, одной ногой будучи уже на занесенной снегом дороге. Из открытой двери повеяло холодом.  
\- Вы уверены, что хотите идти туда один?- слабо возразил Ингольф.  
Херцфельд закатил глаза на предложение, памятуя о том, как в прошлый раз спутник доставил ему хлопот, по своей беспечности чуть не угробив их обоих, и ничего не ответив вышел из машины. Сколько бы Ингольфу не хотелось никуда идти, столько же ему не хотелось отпускать Херцфельда одного. По какой-то внутренней им самим еще неосознанной причине он чувствовал свою ответственность за этого человека. Он должен был о нем заботиться, просто ввиду новизны ситуации ему это пока плохо удавалось.  
Профессор отошел не так далеко, и догнать его не составило бы труда. Поэтому переборов дремоту в угоду беспокойству, Ингольф собрался с духом и оставил безопасность салона. Он не успел даже окликнуть Херцфельда, когда кто-то закрыл его нос и рот чем-то пропитанной тряпкой, мир лишился красок и вдруг потух.

Когда Ингольф очнулся, снег падал точно так же и темнота ночного неба осталась того же оттенка. Он провел в забытьи несколько минут. Приподнялся на локтях и осмотрел себя – цел и невредим. Психу он был неинтересен. Паника подступила к горлу, сжала гортань. Он вскочил на ноги подбежал к машине – никого. Он закрыл распахнутую дверь и в страхе стал оглядывать дорогу. Трусливая мысль сбежать его не посетила, и будь его разум охвачен самоанализом, он бы мог себя похвалить за отвагу. Но сейчас его беспокоило только то, что он не знал, где Херцфельд и жив ли он. Возможно, прямо сейчас от того что Ингольф так медлит, Херцфельда и не станет. От этой мысли ноги его похолодели – до этого холода он не чувствовал.  
Он внимательнее всмотрелся в ландшафт, освещаемый только светом фар, и заметил глубокие тяжелые следы больших сапог. А рядом и, кое-где, прямо по ним – большой плотный след, как если бы кто-то волочил за собой безвольное тело. Он пошел по следам, оставляя такие же глубокие следы и то и дело набирая в свои пижонские ботильоны комья снега, которые при соприкосновении с горячей кожей под тонким носком, тут же начинали таять.  
Наконец путь привел его к строительному вагончику, куда, судя по всему и втащили профессора Херцфельда. Ингольф только сейчас понял, что не знает, как будет противостоять психопату и маньяку, судя по фото, в два раза превышающего его по комплекции. Бросать профессора он не собирался. Он оглянулся в поисках хоть какой-нибудь тяжелой палки или чего-нибудь похожего, но ничего не было.  
«Что ж, мне должно повезти», подумал он, решив понадеяться на судьбу. На его стороне был эффект неожиданности. В нерешительности, он стал подниматься по лестнице, стараясь не производить шума, чтобы не лишиться хотя бы единственного своего преимущества, но вдруг из вагона послышался сначала торопливый громкий голос Херцфельда, вдруг оборвавшийся в крик «НЕТ!!» и звук выстрела. Растеряв все свои сомнения, Ингольф бросился на дверь и с криком вышиб ее плечом.


End file.
